Fan Girl and the Werehog
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Short little one-shot of a different re encountering of when Amy meets Sonic in his werehog form, a few years after he originally saved her from Metal sonic. Can the love for your idol break a spell? Or can the pure love you have for a hero?


**Hello all of the Sonic fandom! I'm Rikki Taro an old fan and previous writer here under another name and I'm going to return every once and again with a few short and sweet stories. Sonic has always been filled with fond memories for me, and I look forward to making more when I watch Sonic Boom. Oh Knuckles…since when did you even need steroids? But here is a cute little story that I've been working on all week. Read and Enjoy!**

Knuckles pounded his fist against the large door in a knock as the heavy ring pounded down on his shoulders. He grumbled in annoyance as he heard no reply.

"They won't care." He grumbled stepping inside and looking around in the dark mansion. Lightning lit up the surrounding area as Knuckles looked around before closing the door with his foot loudly. "Not shabby."

He nodded walking around at the vastly decorated mansion. As he stood at the center of the room. When lightning struck again, He tensed at the sight of the ground where a shadow stood of a large hairy figure as before he could look up it was gone.

"Uhhh, I'm just thinking it up." He mumbled walking into a room a fire was already going. "Weird." He muttered when floorboards creaked behind him he spun around again. To see nothing, but heard a growl.

"Who's there?" He taunted while standing in a fighting position. A shadow appeared before him different from his own and rose higher than his own as he slowly turned behind him only to be met with a punch in the face. As a howl sounded in the night.

_**Fan Girl and the Werehog**_

_Rain again._ Amy Rose thought while running down the path while grumbling about ever leaving the orphanage. Her green sweater, small with her growth spurt, was soaked and heavy. _Why does it always rain while I'm out?_ She thought crouching for a moment within the trunk of a tree.

_There has to be some place._ She thought scanning the area and noticed a gate in close proximity. Smiling to herself she made a run for her, doing her best to cover her head from getting wetter as she soon realized it to be a mansion.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?" She called knocking loudly. When thunder rumbled in the distance, she tensed before fleeing inside the house to hide. The only sound that came behind the echo of the door was the small dripping of water from her clothes and fur. Amy only looked around in awe of the beautiful mansion that contrasted to the life she knew at the orphanage. A smile tugged at her lips as she looked around, before hearing something grunt in aggravation did she spin around to look for the other presence.

"Is anyone there?" She asked backing around. Her shoes squished with the sound of water in her soles. Meaning she would have to get some new ones. As she wandered up the stairs, they creaked with her weight as she looked around one of the rooms and noticed a mirror. She frowned at the sight of herself, wondering when she could finally leave the orphanage. Her green sweater had turned into a disgusting color while her orange skirt contrasted with it in an ugly manner and was fading.

She had grown taller with in the years but was still recognizable. At least she hoped she was.

"I hope my hero would recognize me." She muttered before walking along to awe at the suits of armor and portraits. When she head a floorboard creak did she pause and hear weight shift again but not with her own chicken legs.

She spun around to see the curtains behind her shifting in the wind, though remembered the window was closed earlier.

"That's…weird," She replied looking over it while once she brought the window down again she caught the reflection of two emerald green eyes watching her. She gasped loudly as she spun around to see nothing there and placed a hand over her chest before carrying onward.

As she walked down a hallway full of windows she stopped a moment to awe the view of the full moon that the height of the mansion had to offer her. While she sighed heavily in contempt she looked up again not to see the white moon but the same emerald orbs before the glass before her shattered by a fist.

Amy slid to the ground and dodged another fist as she looked up in terror to meet beautiful emerald eyes that glowed with ferocity.

She held her own hand up if her were to strike again and looked over his large figure. If he were defined as any type of creature. It would be the bushiest of all hedgehogs and the largest. His chest puffed out with strength and his large paws had large claws. Fangs popped out from his mouth while bushy grey fur blended with navy.

She didn't move or blink, but waited for him. While his fist was still raised his own eyes traced over her every feature. Amy couldn't help but blush considering though he looked more monster, in a way he looked like one of the dark but dashing and cool characters she read about in her comics.

His hand quickly grabbed the collar of her sweater and held her up directly to the light before he paused in shock. With a small squeal of surprise he dropped her to the ground unexpectedly

"Hey!" She replied standing to dust herself off. "What was that all about? You scared me to death!"

"I thought you'd be another worker for Eggman." He grunted, crossing his arms.

"Eggman? Why would I be working for Eggman? One of his robots kidnapped me. And you don't need to worry about him; Sonic's got him under control!" She replied turning to look out the window.

"Uhhhh, he's kind of out of the field at the moment." The hog said scratching his neck. "You have to be cold in those clothes…and they look small, but there are some clothes for girls in that room."

He pointed a claw down the hall and Amy skeptically glanced at him.

"Are you a pervert and hope to catch me naked?" His hand clenched in a fist as his ears twitched in annoyance.

"No…but you're going to get sick. Just change already. I'm going for cocoa." He growled before setting his front paws to the ground and running down the hall. Amy pursed her lips before entering the room and noticed the wardrobe was already open but only filled with floor length dresses. She spotted a small sewing counter close to the window and twiddled a quill in her finger as she wandered over and dug around for a pair of scissors.

With the red dress in hand she spread it below on the floor and neatly trimmed it up to a modern length to where it would fall a little above the knee. Returning the scissors to the sewing kit she noticed spare even strips of white fabric that she sewed along the bottom and around the collar.

"That's more like it." Amy nodded in approval before removing her clothes and slipping the dress on. Looking in the mirror she twirled around and smiled in approval that the dress showed her growing body and actually fit comfortable. Looking around she noticed and alignment of shows and was thrilled to find a pair of pink ankle boots that were her size and completed her ensemble.

Exiting the room with her old clothes in hand she walked down the hall and followed the light that admitted from a doorway to see the werehog sitting in a chair placed in front of the fireplace with two steaming cups on the table. His ear twitched as his eye rolled to glance at her curiously before nodding to her.

"Now that looks better." Amy blushed before walking over and taking another seat while tossing her old clothes into the flames.

"Thanks for your help." She smiled as he looked down to the fire.

"Earlier…you mentioned a…Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy dropped the cup of hot chocolate she was drinking and let out an excited gasp.

"DO YOU KNOW SONIC?! ARE YOU ONE OF HIS FANS TO?! OR ONE OF HIS ENEMIES?!"

"Cool off. I was curious…to be sure how you know him."

"Not until you tell me you're familiarity to Sonic." She crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes and scratched through his quills with his claws.

"I...I'm an old friend you can say. Sonic isn't exactly happy whenever I come around."

"Alright then," She nodded a smile spreading over her lips. "It was a few years ago when Eggman came to the orphanage and his robot called Metal Sonic kidnapped me. I was so afraid until I saw Sonic! The real live Sonic the Hedgehog! Super hero and the idol of my comic books! And he saved me! That's when I vowed I would find him again and profess my love?!"

The werehog opened his mouth to speak, when there was a sound of quick and heavy running. His ear twitched as he glanced to the doorway with fascination and excitement as a red enchinada skidded to a stop.

"There you are!" He panted, raising his knuckles. "How dare you beat **me** to a pulp and just leave me outside in the rain! I just wanted a place from the rain!" He howled raising his fist and charged over. Grabbing Amy, the werehog leapt out of the way as the enchinada ran into the wall.

"I hate you." He growled turning to face the two with a furious look.

"Don't make me fight you Knucklehead." The werehog growled as the enemy charged to him again.

"I'm not the only one you're attacking!" They dodged his swings while they returned to the hallway. Amy ran by the window and out of harm's way as the enchinada noticed her and moved to strike when she fell backwards out of the broken window from earlier.

"Amy!" The werehog shouted after her and keeping one arm on the window leapt after her to catch her into the other.

"You saved me!" She smiled while the werehog diverted his gaze away. She leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his fury cheek as the sun came up he was enveloped in a white light that blinded Amy again that she struggled out of his grip to be plummeting to the ground once again.

She closed her eyes to await the pain when another pair of arms wrapped around her she opened her eyes to see a friendly pair of emerald eyes staring back at her as he took her in a bridal position and landed on the ground. She stared at his in awe as she looked him over to quickly.

"Soni…kku?" She asked carefully. He grinned and winked at her.

"In the flesh." He replied before being tackled to the ground in her hug.

"I can't believe this! It's actually you! After all these years!" She cooed, placing her hands over her mouth before realization dawned on her. "Wait! Then you were that werehog the whole time?!"

"Yeah….some kind of effect from Eggman's machine that could only be broken by true love."

"That means you love me too?!"

"Well I guess you truly love me enough to break it…but we can take some time to actually know each other…" He said awkwardly. "Unless you want to go back home."

"Are you kidding?! Going on adventures with you plus getting the opportunity to win you over?! That sounds way better than the orphanage!"

"**HEY YOU?!**" A voice shouted to her. Amy leapt behind Sonic to see the red enchinada running towards them although noticed the amused look on Sonic's face.

"Hey Knucklehead! You look confused."

"Where did that fat hog go?! He was with _you_ last!" He pointed over to Amy.

"Oh you Knucklehead, that was me the whole time!" Sonic laughed and looked back to Amy. "You should have seen his face when I scared him the other night and challenged his strength."

"You want to challenge it now scrawny arms?!" Knuckles roared as Sonic shrugged but walked past with Amy clinging to his arm.

"Can we just go?" He replied.

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet! Why were you like that?! How are you back to normal?! Who is she?! ARE WE EVER GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS?!"


End file.
